A New Rose
by Serena M. Hedgehog
Summary: When Sonic yelled at Amy that he doesn't love her, she becomes heart broken and realizes that she has been a big annoyance to her friends. With a heavy heart, Amy decides to leave and move to Station Square, a city where humans and mobians live together. There she meets a mobian light blue hedgehog who was willing to take care of her. Will Sonic ever realize his mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Amy rose the pink hedgehog was at her house sobbing in her hands. She couldn't believe that her hero Sonic the hedgehog said those cruel and hurtful words to her it made her heart shattered.

 _Flashback_

 _Amy was chasing her blue lover Sonic._

" _Come back here Sonic I almost got you" Amy giggled._

 _Sonic was getting too annoyed with this he screeched his feet to halt. He turns around and sees the pink hedgehog panting._

" _Sonic" Amy panted._

" _Amy when are you going to stop this!" Sonic yelled._

" _Sonic what do you" Amy whimpered in fear but was cut off by Sonic._

" _When are you going to learn that I don't love you and never will! You're nothing but a stupid, ugly, and annoying fangirl to me and our friends and you doesn't give me any space for once in my life!" Sonic yelled._

" _Sonic I" Amy said but was cut off by Sonic again._

" _No I don't want to hear it and do me a favor why don't you leave me alone or better yet stay out of my life!" Sonic shouted._

 _He then pushes Amy down on the ground hard and speds off, leaving the pink hedgehog alone._

 _Amy begins to cry with tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _End of flashback_

Amy was still crying on her bed. Fifteen minutes later, she stopped crying. After calming down Amy looks at her pictures that are hung on the wall.

Amy realizes that after all these years of chasing Sonic she realized that he was right being stupid and annoying to the team. She signs and sees a city on a daily magazine that she got this morning. With nothing else better to do, Amy decides to read it.

After reading the magazine, Amy became interested. The city is called Station Square, a place where humans and mobians live together. Station square is about an hour away by train from the knothole kingdom.

With her heart broken, Amy decides to leave and move to Station Square without telling her friends because she believes that Sonic and the others would be better off without having her around. Amy packs the things she needs and gathers all her money.

She also turned down her electricity for her house and called the postal service to hold her mail until she comes back whenever.

Amy locks her house and puts the key under a loose stone tile.

Amy walks to the train station and buys her ticket to station square. Amy walks in the train and takes her seat. As the train departs, Amy looks back at the knothole kingdom one last time.

"Good bye everyone" Amy said quietly.

She is now off to a new start in Station square.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters except my OC**

 **Sonic the hedgehog characters belong to Sega**

 **Serena the hedgehog belongs to me**

Chapter 2

One hour later, Amy has finally made it to Station Square. Amy gathers her belongings and gets off the heads out of the train station and was stun to see how big the city was, with tall buildings and so many humans and mobians walking around.

Amy decides to find a place to stay and calls a taxi to take her to the nearest hotel.

After paying the taxi ride Amy walks in the hotel and goes up to the reservation desk.

"Hello how may I help you?" the human reservation clerk asked.

"Yeah I would like a room please for one" Amy asked.

"Alright let me check" the reservation clerk said as he checked on the computer to see any rooms are available.

"I'm sorry but all the rooms are taken for a month long convention" the clerk replied.

"Oh well thanks anyway" Amy said as she left the hotel.

After hours of searching , Amy has hardly found any luck to find a place to spend the night. Just then her stomach growled for hunger.

"Hmm must be dinner time" Amy said as she looked at her watch it was 6:00 pm.

Amy walks down the street and sees a pizza parlor. She goes in and sees humans and mobians chatting and eating there pizza. The tables were all full except the table counter. She goes up to the table counter and takes her seat.

Amy takes the menu and sees what there is to eat.

Just then a female neon light blue mobian hedgehog entered the parlor. She was wearing a black and green top, black skirt with a green trim on. Her quills her straight down like Amy's but a little messier with a small one ponytail. She also has brown eyes.

She sees the tables were full to and goes up to the counter to take her seat next to the pink hedgehog. The neon blue hedgehog looks at Amy and has never seen her around here, she must be new here in Station Square. The neon blue hedgehog takes the menu and sees what there is to eat.

After deciding what to eat, a mobian brown dog waiter came up to the two hedgehogs.

"Hello there, I am Bradley what can I get you miss?" the waiter asked Amy.

"I'll have Spagetti and meatballs please with a diet coke" Amy said.

The waiter wrote her order down on his notepad. He then turns and asked the neon blue hedgehog.

"And what would you like miss?" the waiter asked the neon blue hedgehog.

"I'll have a small pepperoni pizza for one and sparkling lemon water" the neon blue hedgehog asked.

"Alright and I'll have your order ready" the waiter said as he left for the hedgehogs meals to be prepared.

The neon blue hedgehog looks at Amy again. With nothing else to do besides waiting she decides to have a conversation with the pink hedgehog.

"Umm Hi there" the neon blue hedgehog said.

Amy turned her head to her.

"Oh hi" Amy said shyly.

"Are you new around here?" the neon blue hedgehog asked.

"Yes how do you know?" Amy asked.

"I've seen and know everyone here in Station Square" the neon blue hedgehog said.

"Wow that's cool, my name is Amy Rose" Amy introduced herself.

"That's a beautiful name, my name is Serena, Serena Moira Anthony" the neon blue hedgehog introduced herself.

"Thanks, it's a pleasure to meet you" Amy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to" Serena said.

"Where are you from?" Serena asked.

"I'm from the Knothole kingdom" Amy answered.

"The Knothole wow I heard of that place, it's a really nice kingdom there" Serena said.

"Yeah" Amy said.

"How long have you been living there?" Serena asked.

"Since I was born" Amy answered.

"Wow" Serena said.

Just then the waiter brings the hedgehogs their meals. They thank the waiter as they ate their food and continued talking to each other.

After paying for their meals, Amy and Serena walked out from the Parlor, chuckling.

"Hey I know we just met but you're really awesome Amy" Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks Serena I was going to say the same thing to you" Amy said with a smile to.

The girls sees the sky becoming dark and the city lights coming on, night time was closing in.

"It's getting pretty late, do you want me to walk with you to your place?" Serena asked.

"Oh um I don't really have a place to stay for the night" Amy said with her head and ears down.

"Hey if you need a place to stay why won't you come live with me, it's always lonely at my house" Serena said.

"Really you would let me stay with you?!" Amy gasped.

"Of course and I wouldn't leave a visitor here out alone in the night" Serena after she laughed.

"Thank you so much Serena, so where's your house?" Amy asked.

"It's outside of the city and into the forest" Serena answered.

"What but it will take an hour to get out of the city and into the forest" Amy said.

"Who said we're walking or taking a ride, we're teleporting" Serena said.

"Teleporting but how?" Amy raised her brow.

"Hold my hand" Serena said as she held her hand out.

"Okay" Amy said as she hold Serena's hand.

Serena raises her other hand close to her mouth. She was wearing a watch but not just any watch, a teleportation watch that allows a minimum of two to teleport anywhere in a flash.

"Take me and Amy back to my house in the forest" Serena said to her watch.

The girls disappeared in a flash.

Outside of Station Square

A green flash appeared out of nowhere; it was Amy and Serena. The two were now in the forest.

"Wow, who gave you that watch?" Amy asked.

"My Grandparents, we build it together so that we could go places faster than taking long rides" Serena answered.

"Wow, so where's your house Serena?" Amy asked.

"Follow me Amy" Serena said as she lead the way.

The girls came up to a small shack.

"That's your house?" Amy asked.

"No silly this is where I keep my fore wheeler, mountain bike, and hiking gear" Serena chuckled.

"This is my house" Serena said as she showed Amy her real house.

It was tall, two floor, medium big wooden house with balcony deck to see the view of the forest and lake.

"This is your house?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Yep my grandparent built it" Serena answered.

"Wow" Amy said.

"Please let's go inside, it's getting chilly out here" Serena said.

"Right" Amy said.

Serena opened her front door and turned on the lights in her house. Amy was stunned to see the interior of the house.

"Your house is really beautiful" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy, why won't you go set your stuff down and we can get to know each other a little more" Serena said.

"Thanks Serena, which room do I take?" Amy asked.

"You can take the lavender room, it's upstairs first door on your left" Serena said.

"Okay thanks" Amy said as she goes to her room.

As she got there, Amy walks around the lavender room. The walls were the color of lavender. The carpet floor was white with a fuzzy purple matt. The sheets were lavender color and so was the TV and remote.

After she set her stuff down, Amy heads down stairs to see Serena.

Serena was sitting at a hard wood table, drinking a tea. She saw Amy coming to her and pours a cup a tea for Amy.

"So Amy I forgot to ask you why did you leave the knothole kingdom, won't your friends get worried?" Serena asked.

Amy signed as she sat down on the wooden table bench.

"My friends they wouldn't" Amy answered sadly.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"Well it all started a few days ago" Amy said as she started to her story of happened to her with Sonic.

After telling her story, Serena was shocked.

"So yeah that's what happened" Amy said with her head down.

"I'm really sorry Amy" Serena said.

"It's okay, I'm just too heartbroken that I wouldn't want to be around with Sonic after telling me that I was a big annoyance to him and our friends" Amy said with her ears down.

"Hey don't feel sad Amy, that blue hedgehog doesn't know how to use his head before using his mouth, he's such an idiot to do that to a sweet girl" Serena said.

"And now that you know, I guess you don't want me around" Amy said as she was about to stand up.

"No wait!" Serena stopped her.

"I would never leave you heartbroken and alone Amy" Serena said.

"My grandmother told me that you have to put the past behind you and move on with your life or else you would never see what you'll face in the future" Serena said.

"You're right I do but" Amy said but was cut off by Serena.

"But nothing, from now on you're always welcome to stay here with me as long as you want and tomorrow I'll show you around the forest, Station Square, and meet some of my good friends" Serena said.

"Really thank you so much Serena" Amy said with a smile.

"You're welcome Amy, it's getting late now, we should get some sleep" Serena said.

"Alright good night" Amy said.

"Good night" Serena said.

The girls went to their rooms and change into their sleeping clothes. Amy finished brushing her teeth and goes back to her lavender room to lay on the soft, comfy, warm, bed. Amy closes her eyes.

"I think I'm going to like it here" she said to herself as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, the sun rose and was shining through the lavender guest room. Amy wakes up as she yawns and stretches her arms out. Amy gets out of bed and goes downstairs. As she got there she sees Serena already prepared breakfast.

"Good morning Amy" Serena said with a smile.

"Good morning Serena" Amy said with a smile to.

"Please have a seat breakfast is almost ready" Serena said.

Amy sits down on the wooden table. Serena sets a plate of waffles and marmalade jelly.

"Wow this is good, thank you Serena" Amy said.

"You're welcome Amy now let's eat" Serena said as she spread her marmalade jelly on her waffles.

Amy picked up a waffle and poured maple syrup on it. After eating breakfast, Serena stands up and about to take her plate and leftovers back but Amy got up.

"Let me help you Serena" Amy said as she picked up the plates.

"Oh no Amy, you're my guest I couldn't let you do all the work" Serena said.

"But you let me in to stay with you and I want to help you clean up around the house, it's the least I could do to help" Amy said.

"Well alright, if you are okay with it" Serena said.

"I will always" Amy said.

"Okay then let's clean up" Serena said.

The girls took a half an hour to clean up the kitchen and table. Serena and Amy flops down on the couch.

"Thanks for helping me Amy" Serena said.

"You're welcome, so what are we planning to do today?" Amy asked.

"Well you're the visitor, however you want to plan your day" Serena answered.

"Well I was thinking you could show me around Station Square" Amy said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea and I could introduce you to my friends" Serena said.

"That's really nice of you, thank you" Amy said.

"You're welcome, anyway get dress and then we can head out" Serena said.

Serena and Amy got up from the couch, the girls went to their rooms to change. Amy was the first to be done, wearing her trademark red dress, boots, and headband. Serena comes down and was wearing a black tank top with green straps on, black capri jogging pants, black converse sneakers with green stripes, and a sapphire medallion necklace with a gold chain.

"You ready?" Serena asked.

"Yup let's go" Amy said.

Serena holds Amy's hand and raises her other with her watch.

"Take me and Amy to Station Square" Serena said into her watch as she and Amy disappeared in a flash.

Serena had already locked her house and put the alarm on. Her watch can trigger robbery to.

In Station Square, Serena and Amy appeared at central park of the city.

"Wow this park is amazing" Amy said looking around the park with ponds, fountains, wide grassland to play.

"Yup it is" Serena said.

The girls walked through the park, seeing humans and mobians having fun and a peaceful time. Serena and Amy sat down on a bench to rest.

"So who are we going to meet first Serena?" Amy asked.

"We'll meet my friend Cam, he sometimes act a little childish because he's a big fan of acting, voice acting, and cartoons" Serena said.

"Really, where does he live or work at?" Amy asked.

"He volunteers at the Acting program for children, I help volunteer to whenever he needs help or a substitute" Serena said.

"Wow he seems really nice" Amy said.

"He is, are you ready to go and meet him or stay in the park a little longer" Serena said.

"Yeah, I would like to meet him" Amy said.

"Alright" Serena said as she grabbed Amy's hand to hold and raise her watch.

"Take me and Amy to the Acting youth program" Serena said as they disappeared in a flash.

Amy and Serena appeared at the Acting youth program building. They walked inside and see a mobian green lion with dark green hair. He wears an orange hoodie that is zipped open, a white t shirt, white gloves, light blue jeans, and black converse. The lion was sitting on down his chair taking a break while the kids were having their lunch.

"Hi Cam" Serena greeted.

"Serena hey" Cam greeted.

"Cam I want you to me my new friend Amy she's new here" Serena introduced.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Amy" Cam said as he pulled his hand out for a hand shake.

"You to Cam" Amy said and shook hands with Cam.

"Is it true you can you can do voices" Amy asked.

"Well I can do many doc you name it" Cam said in bugs bunny voice"

Amy and Serena laughed.

"Wow, you're really funny Cam" Amy said.

"Thank you Amy" Cam said in wacko warner voice.

Amy and Serena laughed again.

"Aw man you're too awesome" Amy said.

"Thanks" Cam said with his normal voice.

"So what are you doing anything later today Cam" Serena asked.

"Well after I finished working, I might as well watch a marathon of Teenage mutant ninja turtles, you?" Cam said.

"I'm just going to show Amy around Station Square" Serena said.

"That sounds fun" Cam said.

"Not as fun as watching cartoons" Serena grinned.

"Well you're never too old for cartoons" Cam said.

"Right" Serena said.

Just then young humans and mobians came out of the lunch door and headed for the stage.

"Oh I got to go, it's a pleasure meeting you Amy, I hope you like it here, bye guys" Cam said as left.

"Bye Cam" Serena and Amy said at the same time.

The girls left the building.

"Cam is a really nice and funny guy" Amy said.

"He sure is" Serena said.

"So who are we going meet next?" Amy asked.

"We're going to meet one of my grandma's friend, she's a friend of mine too, but a close family member" Serena said.

"Really" Amy said.

"Yeah let's go" Serena said as she held Amy's and disappeared by using the speed dial on her teleportation watch.

The girls appeared in front of a Mixed Martial Arts building. They walked in and see a mobian light brown hedgehog who is in her seventies. The hedgehog was watching her young student who is now the new trainer of MMA after she retired. She smiled at her young master teaching the students MMA. Serena and Amy came up to the light brown hedgehog.

"Good afternoon Susan" Serena greeted.

"Serena, it's a pleasure to see you, who's your new friend?" Susan asked, looking at the pink hedgehog.

"This is my new friend Amy and she's new" Serena said.

"Well aren't you a beautiful young lady miss" Susan said as she shook Amy's hand.

"Thank you ma'am" Amy said as she blushed.

"So you're a trainer of mixed martial arts?" Amy asked.

"Yes but I'm retired, me and Serena's grandmother Sarah were best friends, we always wanted to learn mixed martial arts together because we want to learn how to defend ourselves. After we persuaded and compromised the men trainers, they agreed to let women train because we are all equal, no matter what gender you are we're still the same" Susan said.

"Wow" Amy said.

"Yes but sadly Sarah died from sickness at the age of 66" Susan said sadly.

"I'm really sorry Susan and you too Serena" Amy said.

"It's fine Amy, before she died she told me that no matter where or when that person you love and care for goes, they'll always be in your heart and soul when I lost my parents from a war battle" Serena said.

"And this necklace that I'm wearing is all I have from my parents and grandparents" Serena said showing her medallion.

"It's beautiful and I'm sorry Serena" Amy said.

"Thanks and it's fine" Serena said.

"Anyway, I've been Susan's student for years since I was five" Serena said.

"Wow that would be cool, I always want to learn hand to hand combat so that I can defend myself instead of using my hammer" Amy said.

"You have a hammer?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I can summon it" Amy said as she summoned her hammer.

"Wow it's big" Serena said.

"Thanks, but I want to use something useful for fighting" Amy said.

"Well you're always welcome to come to my gym to train and Serena can teach you, she practices on her own" Susan said.

"Really I would love that" Amy said.

"Yeah I can teach you some of my moves that will come in handy but you're always allowed to go to the gym Amy" Serena said

"Thank you so much Ma'am and Serena" Amy said.

"Please call my Susan" Susan said.

"Okay Susan" Amy said.

"Well I'm going to show Amy around the city more good bye Susan" Serena said.

"Alright take care you two" Susan said.

Serena and Amy head out of the gym.

"Alright Amy why don't I show you Station Square more you'll meet my next friend later" Serena said.

"Okay" Amy said.

The girls walked continuing their day in Station Square. As the day passed to noon, the girls were getting hungry.

"I'm getting kind of hungry Serena, do you know a good place to eat?" Amy asked.

"Yes and my friend works their come on, and it's not too far to walk" Serena said as she led Amy to the place.

They arrive to the place, it was a karaoke diner. As they walked in they saw humans and mobians picking a song to sing and sitting down at their seats enjoying the food. Serena and Amy walks around in the diner and sees mobian female light green fox with long hair, wearing a leather jacket, skirt, and boots, also a white t shirt.

"Hi Laura how ya doing?" Serena said.

The fox turned around and sees the hedgehogs.

"Serena hi I'm doing good and you?" Laura asked.

"I'm good, Laura this is my friend Amy, she's new here" Serena said.

"Hi there it's nice to meet you, don't worry I'm not a bad biker chick, I care for people especially non mobian animals" Laura said as she shook hands with Amy.

"That is so sweet of you Laura" Amy said.

"Thank you there is a table for two you guys can have it" Laura said as she pointed the empty table.

"Thanks Laura" the hedgehogs said at the same time.

Serena and Amy took their seats, after reading the menu Serena and Amy decided what they want to eat. Laura came by them as the waitress.

"What can I get you ladies" Laura asked.

"I'll have French fries with a diet coke" Amy said.

"I'll have the boneless bbq chicken wings with sparkling grape water" Serena said.

"Alright I'll have your order in a minute" Laura said as she left.

"This place is amazing" Amy said.

"It sure is" Serena said.

"So Amy what do you want to do after we're done eating, you want to go or see anywhere else?" Serena asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, right now it is 6pm I was thinking of taking a break and relax after touring" Amy answered.

"Sounds like a great plan, we can watch a movie, what movies do you like to watch?" Serena asked.

"Anything, we'll see what movies you have at your house" Serena answered.

Just then Laura came in with the hedgehogs' food. They ate and talk, while listening people sing karaoke.

 **Susan, Cam, and Laura belongs to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After eating at the Karaoke place and paying the food, Serena and Amy walked up the Laura.

"Thanks again Laura" Serena said as she tipped her with a ten dollar bill.

"Oh thank you Serena but I couldn't" Laura said.

"Come one a waiter like you deserve it for your friendly service" Serena said.

"Well okay but just this once" Laura said.

"Oh here" Amy said as she tipped Laura with another ten dollar bill.

"Oh no Amy you're new here I couldn't accept this" Laura said.

"Please, you deserve it for being so nice and friendly as a waitress" Amy said.

"Okay just this once again for you and thanks" Laura said.

"Well we got to get going, see ya later Laura" Serena said.

"See ya later and it was a pleasure to meet you Amy" Laura said.

"Thank you, you to Laura" Amy said.

The hedgehogs left the Karaoke diner. As they got out, Station Square was lighting up with the city lights.

"Wow, the lights are pretty" Amy said.

"Hey Amy do you want to see something beautiful?" Serena asked.

"Yes please" Amy answered.

"Well then hold on to my hand" Serena said as Amy took her hand. Serena raised her wrist up with her watch on since she put it on speed transportation without saying the location again. As they disappeared the girls were now teleported at one of tallest buildings to see the view of the city and its lights.

"Wow" Amy said as she was astonished by the view.

"It's beautiful" Amy said.

"Yeah it is" Serena said as she looked at the city too.

After watching the city view the girls then decided to go back to Serena's house. As they got there, Serena crashes on the couch.

"Whew what a day" Serena said.

"Yeah thanks for showing me around Station Square and your friends, I really like here than the knothole kingdom" Amy said.

"You're welcome Amy, now what movie would you like to watch?" Serena asked.

Amy goes up to the movie shelf and sees plenty of movies. She couldn't decide what to watch until one caught her eye. Amy picked the live action 2016 Jungle book dvd.

"Jungle book I love that movie" Serena said.

"I've seen the animated but not the live action" Amy said.

"Well it's your lucky day, I'm going to get us something for us to eat while watching the movie be right back" Serena said as she left the living room and to the Kitchen.

While Amy waits for Serena, she looks at the picture frames that were hung in the house. Amy looks at a picture that was taken in black with two hedgehog couples wearing formal Army uniforms. The male had straight back quills and the female looks almost like Serena and is also wearing the same necklace that Serena was wearing.

Serena walked in the living room with healthy smoothie bottles and fruit salad bowls. She sees Amy looking at the picture and goes up to her.

"Yeah those are my grandparents, they served in the military until they retired" Serena said.

"Your Grandmother looks like you Serena and your Grandfather looks handsome" Amy said.

"Thanks" Serena chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry to ask but what happened to your grandfather?" Amy asked.

"My grandpa he died in a accident while driving the tanks a few years before my grandma died" Serena answered with her ears droop down.

"I'm really sorry" Amy said.

"It's okay, I know that they will always live in my soul" Serena said.

"Anyway, let's watch the movie now" Serena said.

Amy and Serena sat down on the couch as they watch the movie.

Two hours later, Amy and Serena finished watching the movie.

"That was a really good movie" Amy said.

"It sure is" Serena said.

"Hey starting tomorrow I'm going to search for a job so that I can buy some clothes and some stuff I need" Amy said.

"That sounds like a good plan Amy I have job too, I help garden and do yard work for rich people or any garden grounds" Serena said.

"Wow, how do you handle the heat from it?" Amy asked.

"I just think of something entertaining and it works" Serena said.

"Okay, but anyway I'm going to bed, good night Serena" Amy said.

"Good night Amy" Serena said.

The two hedgehogs went upstairs to get ready for bed. After showering and brushing their teeth, the girls went to their rooms and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun began to shine through Amy's room. Amy wakes up and stretches herself. She gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she finished, she goes downstairs and sees Serena drinking tea and having a blueberry muffin on the wooden table..

"Good morning Amy" Serena said.

"Good morning Serena" Amy said as she sat down and took a bite of a strawberry muffin.

"I just got a call from the Thorndykes they want meto mow their lawn for them and help pull the weeds from their garden" Serena said.

"Who are they?" Amy asked.

"Oh they're one of the richest families I now, they call me to help them whenever they need some yard work done and they're always busy" Serena.

"Wow, anyway I'm going to look for a job, when do you have to mow their lawn?" Amy asked.

"At 12pm, it takes me three hours to get the job done" Serena answered.

"Alright well I'm going to get dress" Amy said.

"Okay Amy" Serena said.

Amy went upstairs to get herself dress.

Two hours later, Serena and Amy were getting ready to head for the city of station square.

"Alright Amy, you ready?" Serena asked.

"Yep" Amy answered.

"Then let's go" Serena said as she and Amy teleported to station square.

At Station Square it was a beautiful warm sunny day. Everyone was on their morning walks and daily routines. Serena and Amy appeared at central park.

"Alright Amy I don't have to be at the Thorndykes in an hour so let's just take a little walk" Serena said.

"Okay" Amy answered.

The girls walked through the park, seeing humans and mobians walking, playing, and having fun. As the time passed Serena and Amy rest at the bench.

"Serena, I'll text you when where I am" Amy said.

"Alright and I'll call you when I'm done working" Serena said.

"I got to get going see ya later Amy, and be careful" Serena said.

"I will bye" Amy said.

Serena teleported to Thorndykes house. Amy was walking through the city, looking for a job. As she was walking she stopped when she saw a help wanted sign and will pay 25 dollars per hour. Interested, Amy looks at the store and it was called Boom, a sport clothing, equipment, and adventure store. Amy goes inside and sees many traveling and sporting equipment. Amy sees a mobian purple bandicoot at the register. Amy goes up to the bandicoot.

"Hi may I help you?" The Bandicoot asked.

"Hi I saw a help wanted sign outside the store and I was wondering if I could work here" Amy said.

"Well it's your lucky day since you're the first and you'll get pay with 25 dollars per hour but you have to talk to the boss" the bandicoot said.

"And by the way my name is Percival but everyone calls me Perci" the bandicoot said.

"Amelia but everyone calls me Amy" Amy said.

The girls then chuckled.

"Hold on a minute I need to call the boss so that she can interview you" Perci said as she called her boss on the phone that was on the cash register.

"Hi ma am there is someone here who would like to work here at the shop" Perci said through the phone.

"Okay I'll send her up there" Perci said and hung up on the phone.

"Alright the boss is ready to see you Amy" Perci said.

"Cool where is she?" Amy asked.

"Upstairs" Amy said as she pointed to the stairs.

"Alright thanks Perci" Amy said as she goes upstairs.

Amy sees a door that says manager. Amy goes up to the door and knocks on it.

"Come in" said the voice from inside the office.

Amy opens the door and sees a mobian baby blue rabbit, sitting behind her desk.

"You must be the one who wants to apply here, come sit" the rabbit said.

"Hello ma am I'm Amy Rose and I would really like to work here" Amy said in a polite tone.

"Hmm but first let's start the interview and get to know you" the rabbit said.

One hour later, the interview was done.

"My you're really special Amy I like you" the rabbit said.

"So does that mean I can work here?" Amy asked.

"Of course my dear your hired" the rabbit said.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much ma am" Amy said as she stand up from her seat.

"You're welcome dear but first how would you to have some new clothes, they're on the house" the rabbit said.

"Really I love to, thank you and plus I'm tired of wearing these clothes that I'm wearing" Amy said looking down at her red dress and boots.

"No need to worry, Perci will help you find the right clothes and show you what you have to do" the rabbit said.

"Thank you so much" Amy said as she left her office and went downstairs of the shop.

"Perci I got the job" Amy squealed in excitement.

"Congratulations Amy, how about I help you find the clothes you want to wear?" Perci asked.

"No thanks you should keep working" Amy said as she wonders through the shop to see what to wear.

30 minutes later, Amy was in the dressing room, wearing the clothes she picked. As she steps out of the dressing room, Amy was wearing a red dress with a white collar with golden buttons on the side, a sarashi around her waist. She was also wearing purple sports tape around her forearms with her gold bracelets over, purple stockings, and red, purple, white sneakers similar to her Sonic Boom outfit.

Amy goes up to Perci at the register.

"Wow look at you Amy I love your new outfit" Perci said.

"Thanks Perci, I got the job and these clothes on the house" Amy said.

"Congrats Amy now let me show you what you have to do" Perci said as she showed Amy what to do.

After showing her Amy starts working at the shop. Meanwhile with Serena, she was mowing the Thorndykes lawn with a lawn mowing machine to drive. After an hour of mowing, Serena parked the lawn mower at the shack where the garden supplies are placed. Serena comes out of the shack and shakes the grass off her fur. She was about to walk her way until a human woman comes to her.

"Serena you did a job well done" the woman said giving her a bottle of water.

"Thanks Ella, I'm ready to help you pull the weeds from the garden" Serena said after drinking her water.

"Sure, but first you need to rest first, don't want to overwork yourself" Ella said.

"True, overworking myself is my weakness" Serena said.

After a half hour of resting, Serena helps pull the weeds in the garden. After an hour of pulling the weeds, Serena was finally finished.

"Whew finally" Serena said. She then takes off her gloves and shakes off the grass and dirt offherself.

Just then, two human couples and a human boy come up to her.

"Serena the lawn looks great, you did a very great job" Mr. Thorndyke said.

"Yeah quite a natural, doing this all by yourself" Chris said.

"Aww thanks, plus I'm capable and independent to do work alone like fighting against five guys by myself and managing to win due to my mixed martial arts and kickboxing skills" Serena said.

"For a young lady, you are really strong" Mrs. Thorndyke said.

"I prefer to be called woman because a woman is can do and be anything" Serena said.

"Right, anyway here's your pay" Mr. Thorndyke said as he handed the hedgehog a check.

"This is much more than my usual pay" Serena said.

"You deserve it after working really hard" Mrs. Thorndyke said.

"Well, Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke" Serena said.

"Please you can call us by our real names" Mr. Thorndyke said.

"Oh right, anyway I have to go and look for my Amy" Serena said.

"Amy is she new?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, she's from the knothole kingdom and she's staying with me since she can't find a place to stay" Serena said.

"That's very generous and kind of you Serena" Mrs. Thorndyke said.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me I'm heading to the city and find Amy, see you three around" Serena said.

"Bye" the Thorndykes said at the same time.

Serena teleports out of the Thorndykes residence and to the city. As she got there, Serena texts Amy to see where she is. Amy texted her back and says that she's working at the Boom shop. Serena walks her way to the Boom shop, since she knows where it is.

As she got there, Serena walks in and sees the pink hedgehog at the register.

"Hey Amy" Serena said.

"Hi Serena" Amy said.

"Did you change your outfit it looks really great on you" Serena said looking on her new outfit.

"Yeah thanks" Amy said.

"What time will you be done?" Serena asked.

"In three hours" Amy said.

"Okay, I'm going to buy a few groceries I'll be back to pick you up" Serena said.

"Okay" Amy said.

"See ya" Serena said.

"Bye" Amy said.

Serena left the shop and heads to go buy a few groceries for her and Amy. Three hours later, Serena returns to the Boom shop and sees Amy and Perci walking out with the manager locking the shop.

"Good job you two, we sold more items than yesterday" the manager said.

"Thank you" Amy and Perci said at the same time.

"Well see you two tomorrow at nine in the morning take care and have a good night" the manager said as she left.

"Great job on your first day Amy, see ya" Perci said as she left.

"Thanks and bye" Amy said.

"Hey Amy I'm back" Serena said as she comes up to her.

"Oh great I can't wait to return home I need to rest" Amy said.

"Me too, let's go" Serena said as she and Amy teleported to Serena's house.

As they got there, the flopped on the couch.

"Boy I'm beat" Amy said.

"Me too I'm going to take a shower" Serena said as she goes upstairs to take a shower.

Amy goes upstairs too and into her room. She kicked off her shoes and stockings. She then removes her dress, leaving her black sport spandex shorts and black sports bra with a red under armour symbol on.

Amy exhales in exhaustion as she flops on her bed.

"Wow, this feels comfortable, why haven't I thought about wearing the clothes that I have on before while resting" Amy said to herself.

She then falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile back at the Knothole Kingdom, Sonic was laying under a tree.

"There's nothing like a peaceful day and no eggman" Sonic exaling in relaxation.

He then felt that something was odd.

"Hmm something doesn't feel quite right, it's been too peaceful for the past week and there's no sign or eggman or Amy" Sonic said. He then thought about what he had said to Amy.

"Hmm I hope I wasn't too harsh on Amy" Sonic said becoming a little concerned. He then gets up and speds off to Amy's house.

As he got there, the door was lock. He then looks inside and sees her house dark. Sonic was becoming worried he then sped off to all the places that Amy might be such as the shops, movies, park, and Cream's house. After checking the places she was not there.

"Oh god what am I going to do?" Sonic said in a worried tone.

"What did you do?" said a voice.

"Huh who said that?" Sonic said while looking around.

"It was me Sonic and longtime no see" it was Silver who floated down.

"Silver same to you how's it going?" Sonic said.

"Good you?" Silver said.

"Not so good, Amy's missing" Sonic said worriedly.

"What when and how?" Silver asked in surprise.

"I don't know I got to find her" Sonic said.

"I want to help, I got nothing better to do while visiting your time" Silver said.

"Alright the two of us will find her" Sonic said.

"Make that three" said another voice.

"Huh who said that?" the hedgehogs asked at the same time looking around.

"Me" it was Shadow as he landed in front of them.

"Shadow what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Just speeding through, I heard that Rose is missing so I want to help since she's like a sister to me" Shadow said.

"Alright you can help to but promise not to tell my friends because they'll get worried too" Sonic said.

"Sure thing Sonic" Silver said.

"No promises faker" Shadow said.

"Alright let's go find Amy" Sonic said as he, Shadow, and Silver sped and flew off to Amy no matter how long it takes to find her.

One month has passed and the triple S hedgehogs still can't find Amy anywhere.

"Ugh it's no use we checked everywhere and there's still no sign of Rose" Shadow groaned.

"Relax Shadow there's only one place we haven't looked" Sonic said.

"What is it?" Silver and Shadow asked at the same time.

"There's this city called Station Square, a place where humans and mobians live together, maybe Amy might be there" Sonic said.

"That's a great idea Sonic but there is one problem how are we going to find Amy if there are many humans and mobians there" Shadow snapped sarcastically at the blue hedgehog.

"I know Amy and plus she'll be jumping on me when she sees me, now come on use your Chaos control to teleport there" Sonic said.

"Fine Chaos Control !" Shadow said as he teleported the hedgehogs and himself to Station Square.

Meanwhile with Serena and Amy.

The girls were at the MMA gym practicing their combat. Amy has become a skilled MMA fighter and kickboxer like Serena for the past month.

Amy was practicing her combat against a mobian female red jaguar. Amy was wearing MMA gloves, a black helmet, black sports bra with red nike words on, and black shorts.

The two then charge at each other, as they block each other's punches. The two then grip each other to wrestle, but Amy Kick boxes her on her hip, not too hard. The two separated and the jaguar was about to punch Amy but she blocked it and judo throws her to the ground .

"Very good Amy and Sophie" Susan said as she watched the girls their practice fight.

"You're really good Amy" Sophie said as Amy helped her up.

"Thanks you to Sophie" Amy said.

Serena was resting at the bench having a sip of her water. She was wearing a black sports bra with a green under armour symbol and black shorts. She smiled at Amy how she improved MMA and Kickboxing, and how she treats her opponents with good sportsmanship. Amy goes up to Serena and sat down next to her.

"That was awesome Amy I'm really proud of you" Serena said.

"Thanks Serena and thanks again for teaching me MMA and kickboxing, I never felt so strong in my life" Amy said.

"You're welcome Amy" Serena said as the two fist pump each other.

"All right the gym will close in fifteen minutes so please to rush or else you'll be aggressive with your practice combat against your opponent" Susan called out.

Just then a mobian grey hedgehog with straight back quills , blue eyes, wearing black UFC shorts with a purple trim, purple MMA gloves, and black combat boots enters.

"Hi Susan sorry I was late" the grey hedgehog said.

"Jordan what took you so long?" Susan asked.

"My dad and brothers kept me long" Jordan answered.

"Well I'm afraid that the gym will be closing in fifteen minutes plus everyone is tired from their practice combat" Susan said.

"Well there's gotta be someone to practice with" Jordan said. He then sees Serena talking to Amy.

Jordan was so stunned he has never seen a pretty mobian neon/ light blue hedgehog who is slightly muscular and takes MMA. Susan noticed this and an evil smirk came to her face.

"Jordan sweetie I think there is someone who is well rested" Susan said.

"Really that's great who?" Jordan asked.

"Serena can you please come here" Susan called out.

"Excuse me Amy" Serena said to her best friend as she goes up to Susan.

"Yes Susan" Serena said.

"Are you rested enough?" Susan asked.

"Yeah why?" Serena asked.

"Would you please practice another combat with someone, this one was late" Susan said.

"Sure, one more practice fight couldn't hurt" Serena said.

"Thank you let me introduce you to him" Susan said as she lead Serena to Jordan.

" _Him" Serena said in her thoughts._

"Serena this is Jordan, he transferred here to take his fighting skills to the next level" Susan introduced Serena to Jordan.

Serena was stunned. She has never seen a hedgehog that looks not too buff or skinny, but the right size. She was so lost but she snapped out of it. She really isn't into dating since most of the boys aren't her type just jockey, popular, bad, gothic, lack of learning new things, and no respect towards girls.

"Umm hi there I'm Serena" Serena said as she shook his hand.

"Jordan" Jordan said as he shook her hand back.

"You two go put on your gear" Susan said as she left the two.

After putting their gear on, Serena and Jordan were circling each other. The two then charges at each other as they made some punches, kicks, and blocks. Serena then swept kick him on his hip, making Jordan fall on the ground. Serena sats on his stomach and tries to pin him but Jordan grabbed her arms as the two wrestled on the ground. Serena manages to pin Jordan on the ground. Jordan tries to escape it but Serena locks her ankles on his so that he doesn't kick up or wrap his legs around her waist.

Jordan was stunned. He has never been taken down by a girl before. Usually he sees girls too girly and giddy, always falling for his muscular body and looks but this one, he finds her quite pretty for a female MMA student. He was so lost into her brown eyes, he raises his head up but Serena snapped him out.

"Ugh what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Huh oh sorry" Jordan blushed a little.

"It's fine" Serena said as she gets off of him and sticks her hand out to help him up.

Jordan grabs her hand as she helps him up.

"Very good you two, you put up a very good fight" Susan said.

"So how long have you been training MMA?" Jordan asked.

"Since I was eight, not only did I learn MMA but Kick boxing" Serena answered.

"Impressive, I learned MMA when I was six and kick boxing five" Jordan said.

"Impressive" Serena said.

"Well I got to go, see you around Jordan" Serena said as she goes up to Amy.

"Okay bye" Jordan said.

" _She's pretty and strong" Jordan said in his thoughts._

"Bye Susan" Serena and Amy said.

"Bye girls" Susan said.

The girls were outside the gym, wearing a tank top, sandals, their shorts on, and carrying their gym bags.

"Did you see the look on that guy's face what's wrong with him?" Serena asked while walking with Amy.

"I don't know but I think he likes you Serena" Amy smirked.

"What no way, you know that boys don't find me attractive, they'll go for any other hot sexy girl with looks not for their personality" Serena said.

"By the looks of it you like him when you saw him" Amy smirked.

"What no I will never fall for a guy's body" Serena scowled at her.

The two continued their walk on the sidewalk. Unknown to them, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were up on a building roof, they found Amy.

"There she is, okay Silver you grab her into that dark alley and Shadow you chaos control us out of here" Sonic said.

"Okay since Amy doesn't have a strong punch to knock me out" Silver said as he floated to the next dark alley where the girls are, walking their way.

As Serena and Amy passed an alley, Amy was grabbed by a pair of hands into the dark alley.

"Amy!" Serena yelled.

Amy was struggling to get out of the persons grip. She then judo throws the person the ground.

The person on the ground groaned. Amy couldn't tell who the person is in the dark alley but her ear twitched when she heard someone coming towards her. Amy goes under and picks the person up as she drop slams him to the ground. Another person grabbed her. Amy kicked boxes the person in the face and did a final kick on his stomach.

"Ow my emeralds" the figure groaned.

"Amy are you okay?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine" Amy answered.

"Amy you took down three guys all by yourself, I'm so proud of you" Serena said.

"Thanks now let's see who these guys are since I can't see in the dark. Amy said as she turned on her flashlight on her phone. She gasped that the people who attacked her were. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, what are you guys doing here?!" Amy yelled and glared at them since they surprise her with a attack.

"Amy you know them?" Serna asked.

"Honestly yes" Amy said sadly.

"Rose when did you learn how to fight like that?" Shadow groaned, still lying on the ground.

"By Serena she taught me MMA and Kickboxing" Amy answered.

"Note to self never grab a girl until you know how high her fighting style and skills are" Silver said.

"You're so naïve Silver" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy what are you doing here all by yourself" Sonic hissed as he got up.

"Getting away from you since you yelled at me and hurt me so bad that I would never forget" Amy glared at him.

"Rose what do you mean, what happen between you and faker?" Shadow asked.

"I was chasing faker one day and he told me that I'm nothing but a stupid, weak, and ugly fangirl that I should stay out of his life" Amy glared at Sonic again.

"Faker you hurt Amy, so we just searched for her for one month for nothing since you hurt her!" Shadow glared at her.

Sonic's ears droop, he realized that it was very cruel of him to do that to Amy.

"Amy I didn't mean to I'm sorry" Sonic said with regret.

"Too late, now if you will excuse me, me and my best friend are heading home, she's been a sister and a real hero to me unlike you Sonic" Amy said as she grabs Serena's hand and head out of the alley.

Serena looks back at the blue hedgehog with a glare.

"Amy wait please" Sonic said.

He runs out of the alley to find the girls but they were gone.

"Huh where did they go? how did they leave so quickly?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks a lot faker, I hope you're happy because you're an idiot to do that to Rose" Shadow glared at him.

"Yeah and I just got my ass kicked" Silver glared too.

"Come on guys I" Sonic said but was cut off.

"Good luck finding your way back to the knothole kingdom faker, I'm leaving" Shadow said sternly as he chaos controlled out of her.

"Hmph" Silver glared at Sonic as he flew away.

"Great now I got find Amy and that neon light blue hedgehog, but how?" Sonic asked himself as he sped off to find them.

Meanwhile with Serena and Amy, the girls were at the house. The two girls are resting in their rooms after a long day of training and combat practice. Serena walks out of her room. She was wearing black baggy capris and a green t shirt. Serena goes downstairs to the wooden table. She pulls out her anatomy and physiology book and puts on her glasses since it helps her see a little better. She loves studying A/P because she likes to study the body and how it functions.

Just then Amy walks down stairs, wearing her boom outfit.

"Hi Amy did you rest well?" Serena asked.

"Yeah you?" Amy asked.

"yeah" Serena answered.

"What are you reading?" Amy asked.

"Anatomy and Physiology, it's my favorite subject to learn" Serena said.

"Wow, can I study with you?" Amy asked.

"Sure take a seat" Serena said as she scotched over for Amy to sit.

One hour later, Serena and Amy finished learning A/P from the book.

"Wow that was really interesting to learn" Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm calling it a day Amy goodnight" Serena said.

"Goodnight" Amy said.

The girls went to their rooms and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day began. Amy and Serena were eating breakfast at the wooden table.

"This cereal is good Serena" Amy said eating her apple jacks.

"Yeah and best of all it's fast and easy" Serena said.

"Well I got a to be at work by 9am, it's 8am right now" Amy said.

"What time will you be done Amy?" Serena asked.

"Till 3pm I work at different shifts" Amy answered.

"In the meantime, I'll be working out in my backyard while I wait for you" Serena said.

"Okay Serena" Amy said.

The two hedgehogs continued eating their breakfast and talking about their plans for today.

Serena and Amy were now at Station Square, next to the Boom shop.

"Alright Amy I'll be back at 3 or call me if you get off early" Serena said.

"Okay thanks Serena" Amy said as she walked into the Boom shop to work and Serena left to go for a walk.

Serena was walking through Station Square, humming work from home by fifth harmony. Unknown to her, someone was following her. Serena stops at a private spot and raises her hand close to her and said to teleport her back to her house in the forest. The person was Sonic who followed her. He then grins and decides to find out where the forest was.

Meanwhile back with Amy, she was working well at the Boom shop.

"We're doing great Amy" Perci said.

'Yeah thanks Perci" Amy said.

The girls continued working at the shop.

Meanwhile back with Serena, she was at her backyard doing her daily workout routine. Sit ups, pushups, and so on. After doing her routine, Serena rests at the wooden bench, drinking her water. She then checks the time and sees it's a quarter to 3.

"Shoot it's almost time to pick up Amy" Serena said as she got up and teleported at Station Square city.

As she arrived at Station Square, Serena decides to go for a walk. All of a sudden a blue flash came by. Serena was surprise as she looks back, still walking. She was looking back, she didn't watch where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Ooof" the two grunted.

"Sorry I didn't watch I was going" Serena said still looking back.

"No need to apologize Serena I didn't watch where I was going" the person said.

"How did you know my" Serena said as she looked to see who the person was and it was Jordan.

"Jordan hi how are you doing?" Serena asked with a smile.

"I'm good you?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"Good" Serena said.

"What are you doing?" Jordan asked.

"Just waiting for Amy until she gets off from work, you?" Serena asked.

"Just strolling around nothing else better to do" Jordan answered.

"You doing anything later?" Serena asked.

"I don't know plus I feel like practicing my combat with someone but sadly the gym is closed for the day because Susan is taking care of someone who is sick" Jodan said.

"Well why don't you practice with me at my place?" Serena suggested.

"Really but won't your neighbors complain about it?' Jordan asked.

"Who said I live in a apartmen or in the city, I live out of the city into the forest, not too far but by the loyal lake" Serena said with a smirk.

"Is your house small?" Jordan asked.

"Ha wait until you see it, what time to do you to practice now or later?" Serena asked.

"Hmm how about in one hour, I need to get my gear" Jordan said.

"Alright where do I pick you up?" Serena asked.

"Pick me up?" Jordan asked with a confused look.

"I have a teleportation watch" Serena said as she showed him.

"Well maybe at my house it's on 1720 chaos street" Jordan said as he handed her his address.

"Cool I'll pick you up Jordan see ya" Serena said as she was about to walk off.

"Oh and Serena" Jordan said as she stopped.

"Just to let you know, I was easy on you the last time we practiced our combat' Jordan grinned.

"Well don't go easy on me because I can fight since I have a master degree in Mixed martial arts and Kickboxing' Serena grinned back at him.

"Alright see ya" Jordan said.

The two hedgehogs walked off in different directions. Little did they know that Sonic was eavesdropping them, while standing on the roof of a building.

"Sweet now I know where Amy lives with that neon light blue hedgehog" Sonic said.

Serena walked to the Boom shop, seeing Amy coming out of the store.

"Hey Amy you ready to go?" Serena asked.

"I sure am" Amy answered.

The girls then teleported back at their house. As they got there, Amy decides to go upstairs in her room and rest. Serena was laying on the couch, reading a newspaper. She checked the time and it was almost a quarter to four. Serena goes to Amy's room, knocks the door, and enters.

"Hey Amy I'm picking up a friend to practice combat you want to come?" Serena asked.

"No thanks I decided to relax a bit" Amy said.

"Okay will you be fine when I'm gone?" Serena asked.

"Of course, after all I did kick Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's butt the other day" Amy grinned.

'Alright I won't be gone too long see ya and call me if anything goes wrong" Serena said as she left her room and teleported to pick up Jordan.

A while later, Serena and Jordan arrived at her house. Jordan was stunned to see her house.

"Wow this is your house?" Jordan asked in amazement.

"Yeah my Grandparents built it" Serena answered.

"It's very nice" Jordan said.

"Thanks, now let's head to the back yard" Serena said as she and Jordan walk to the back yard to practice their combat.

With Amy, she was in her room watching Ice 4 Continental Drift on her laptop. She knows that Serena is home right now since she heard her voice. Amy was chuckling at some scenes with Diego and Shira.

"Boy these two Sabers are so cute when they're together, even though they just met" Amy giggled.

Outside the house a blue figure has finally found the place. It was Sonic. Sonic peaks at the back yard seeing the neon blue hedgehog and a grey hedgehog warming up. He simply shrugs and sneaks himself inside the house looking for Amy. Amy was still watching her movie in her room. Sonic checked every room but stopped when he heard some giggles.

He quietly opened the door and sees the pink hedgehog lying down on her bed, watching a movie. Sonic grins as he made his way into her room slowly. Amy was too glued at watching the movie she didn't noticed that Sonic has entered. Sonic laid down next to her and decided to have a little fun with her.

"Ames why are you watching this movie, those tigers are not cute as a couple?" Sonic asked.

Amy was surprised but angry that Sonic has found her and entered her room. Amy paused the movie and set her laptop on her desk.

"Sonic what the hell are you doing here!" Amy yelled in anger.

" I came for you" Sonic said cooly.

"Well don't because I don't need you, I'm happy with my new life" Amy said as she laid back down on her bed with her back facing Sonic.

"You know Ames I couldn't forget the day you kicked my ass and Shadow and Silver's, you are one bad ass fighter" Sonic said with a flirty tone, stroking his hands on her legs.

"Well I could do it again" Amy said as she got up and gets into her fighting stance.

"Then let's dance" Sonic said slyly.

Meanwhile back with Serena and Jordan, the two were sitting at the wooden bench, taking a break.

"I got to hand it to you Serena you really are a great fighter" Jordan smiled.

"Thanks you too Jordan" Serena smiled back.

"So um do you live here by yourself?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah but not anymore since Amy is here" Serena said.

"Amy? You mean that pink hedgehog?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah she's one of my best friends and is like a sister to me, she lives here with me after her so called hero hurt her feelings so I let her in and taking good care of her" Serena said.

"That is very sweet of you" Jordan said.

"Yeah I'm really happy to have Amy to live with me" Serena said.

"So what happened to your parents and grandparents since you used to live here alone but not anymore with Amy around" Jordan asked.

"Well my parents, they died in a ambush during a mission before they can be off from military duty when I was eight, I lived with my grandparents and in the house ever since then, but by the time I was thirteen my grandpa died in a tank accident and my grandma died of sickness a few years later after his death" Serena said.

"I'm really sorry Serena" Jordan said.

"It's fine I mean you're lucky to have your parents alive" Serena said.

"Sadly no, one of them died" Jordan said.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"My mom, she was a master of mixed martial arts. She was kind hearted, had good sportsmanship, and treats her opponents with respect while my dad is a manager and coach appointing her to some matches. She always teaches me the discipline and rules of martial arts out of my brothers because they don't want to learn from her since she is a woman and their mom, and best of all she talks to me about my feelings whenever I'm sad. But by the time I was twelve, she died in a car accident by a drunk driver" Jordan said.

"I'm really sorry Jordan" Serena said as she hugged him.

Jordan was surprised, he has never been hugged by a girl, he hugged her back.

"It's fine, do you want to get back to practice?" Jordan asked.

"Sure" Serena answered as she got up from the bench, so did Jordan.

The two have their gear on, circling each other. The two then made a few punches, kicks, and blocks from each other. Jordan blocked a punch from Serena as he came under and picked her up, slamming her gently on the ground. He then pins her to the ground.

"Hm not bad Jordan but why aren't you punching back at me?" Serena asked.

"Why would I do that?" Jordan asked.

"Well all male and female mma fighters punch back when they pinned their opponent down" Serena said.

"I don't know?" Jordan shrugged looking into Serena's brown eyes.

Serena looked back at his blue eyes. The two were so lost into each other's eyes but snapped out of it when they heard a loud sound from the house. Serena and Jordan got up quickly and rushed inside the house, only seeing the pink hedgehog fighting the blue hedgehog.

"I'll teach you to mess with me Sonic!" Amy growled as she kicked him on the hip.

"Dam Ames your even sexier when your angry" Sonic said seductively.

"Hey!" Serena yelled at the blue hedgehog.

"Who do you think you are, bargain in my house and seducing Amy, what kind of a hedgehog are you?!" Serena shouted in anger.

Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Now now please let's not get a little haisty" Sonic said nervously.

"Please Serena allow me" Jordan insisted as he grabbed Sonic by the throat, pulling him outside on the deck and javel threw him out and into the loyal lake.

Sonic panicked and screamed in fear since he is afraid of water. However he did not know that he was sitting on the shallow part of the lake. Sonic stopped and became embarrassed.

"Great now I have to find a way to get to Amy" Sonic said as he sped off out of the woods.

"Thanks Jordan" Amy said as she hugged him. Jordan hugged back.

"No problem Amy and by the way you really kicked that blue hedgehog's ass" Jordan said after he pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah I owe it all to Serena" Amy said as she smiled at her.

"Well that's what friends a for Amy" Serena said.

"Well I got to get going guys" Jordan said.

"Let me take you home, you must be exhausted from our practice combat" Serena said.

"I would like that thanks Serena" Jordan said.

"You want to come Amy, I made some new installments on my watch to allow a maximum of three the other day when I was with Susan?" Serena asked.

"Nah you guys go, after all I'm tired after I fought Sonic" Amy said.

"Alright but call me if there is any trouble" Serena said.

Serena and Jordan teleported outside of Jordan's house.

"Thanks Serena that was fun, again you're a really good fighter" Jordan said.

"Thanks you too" Serena said.

"Hey maybe we can like me hang out or something?" Jordan asked shyly.

"I would love that" Serena said as she gave him her phone number.

"Here call me when you want to hang out" Serena said.

"We'll see ya" Serena said.

"Bye" Jordan said.

Serena then teleports back to her house.

Jordan walks into his house. As he enters a mobian black hedgehog and a mobian bright red fox were making out on the couch. Jordan groaned and rolled his eyes as his older brother was making out with his girlfriend. The black hedgehog opened his eyes and saw his brother. The black hedgehog and red fox pulled away from making out.

"Well look whose home how's your day with your girlfriend chorny" the black hedgehog teased and made fun of Jordan with the nickname he calls his little brother.

"It's fine and second of all she's not my girlfriend Ben" Jordan said sternly as he glared at his brother

"You're right because you're too ugly and useless to have a girlfriend" Ben teased rudely with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not in a mood for crap so go make out with Bethany for all I care" Jordan glared as glared at Ben.

The couple shrugged and went back to making out on the couch. Jordan rolled his eyes and grabs a Gatorade and a half ham and cheese sandwich he made early in the morning. Jordan goes up stairs with the food he has and was about to go to his room when his second older brother, a mobian red hedgehog and girlfriend, a mobian pink cat came out of their room.

"Jordan dude where have you been?" his second older brother asked.

"Nowhere Garret I'm tired and had a long day" Jordan muttered.

"Aww maybe because you still can't find a girlfriend" Garrett laughed along with his girlfriend.

"I don't care, you and Ben can make out with your girls for all I care, at least I'm doing something useful that I can defend myself unlike you two showing off your muscles and fighting moves to get girls that are not the point of MMA" Jordan said as he goes to his room.

"What's his problem babe?" the pink cat asked.

"I don't now Gina, but let's get back to where we were doing" Garret smirked seductively as he grabs Gina by the waist and pulls her into his room for a passionate make out session in his room.

Jordan finished eating his sandwich and drinking his Gatorade. He then kicks off his combat boots, MMA gloves, and strips his shorts off, leaving his purple and black plaid boxers on. Jordan crashes on the bed and soon falls asleep peacefully after a hard training day with Serena.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day began, Serena was outside in her backyard playing lacrosse. Amy opens the back door and sees Serena playing lacrosse.

"Good morning Serena!" Amy shouted.

"Huh oh Good morning Amy!" Serena shouted back.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Playing lacrosse, practicing my weapon" Serena said.

"Really you have a weapon?" Amy asked.

"Yeah it's a lacrosse racket, it allows me to throw any kinds of balls; water, earth, fire, and many more" Serena said.

"Can you show me?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Serena said as she gets into her throwing position.

Serena slowly starts her shot then aggressively threw a earth ball at a tree.

"Ha!" Serena said as she threw the earth ball at the tree, scratching it a little.

"Wow impressive" Amy said.

"Yeah I love playing lacrosse and tennis as much as MMA" Serena said.

"Cool do you think you can teach me to play lacrosse and tennis too?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Amy said with a smile.

"Here I have a extra lacrosse racket, it's not powerful like mine and no I'm not gonna use the power of it just normal" Serena said as she tosses Amy a lacrosse racket. Amy caught it.

After two hours of practice, the girls were becoming tired and decided to go back inside the house.

"Phew, that's some workout" Amy said.

"It sure was" Amy said.

"So what do you want to do later Amy?" Serena asked.

"Hmm I don't know right now I just want to relax a bit" Serena said.

"Okay I'm gonna watch some of my favorite cartoons" Serna said.

"Cartoons?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, as Cam always said 'you're never too old to watch cartoons' and besides I watch old ones not the modern ones because they're too weird and unfunny" Serena said as she goes up to the movie shelf and gets a VHS tape of the old classic Looney Tunes.

"You watch the classic Looney tunes?" Amy asked.

"Of course, my grandparents and parents watched this when they were kids, they grew up with it" Serena said as she puts the tape in the DVD disc and VHS tape device in.

"May I join you?" Amy asked.

"Sure but first I'm going to bring us some snacks and drinks" Serena said as she goes into the kitchen and brings back some carrots, grapes, celery, and salad dressing dip with glasses of water.

"Alright Amy, sit back and relax" Serena said as she and Amy sat on the couch watching the classic Looney Tunes.

After an hour later the girls finished watching the Looney Tunes.

"You were right Serena, old cartoons are better than the modern ones" Amy giggled.

"Yeah which one was your favorite?" Serena asked.

"My favorite would be the Hare Fire one" Amy said.

"Yeah that one is my favorite too" Serena said as she chuckled.

"Anyway you want to go and have some fun?" Serena asked.

"Sure what are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"We're going on a four wheeler ride through the dirt valley in the woods" Serena answered.

"Um I don't have any old or dirty clothes Serena" Amy said.

"Who said that we need to we're old clothes while riding in the dirt valley" Serena said as she goes up to a closet and pulls out two four wheeler/dirt bike uniforms, goggles and helmets; one is pink and red and the other is neon green and black.

"Here meet me outside by the shack when you're done changing" Serena said as she handed Amy the red and pink uniform and helmet.

After changing, the girls were by the shack where the four wheeler is store.

Serena starts puts on her helmet first then walks into the shack to start up the four wheeler. After she pulled the four wheeler out she takes off her goggles and helmet so that she can talk.

"You ready Amy?" Serena asked.

"Yep" Amy said as she gets on and puts on her goggles helmet.

Serena puts on her goggles and helmet back on and drives the two of them to the dirty valley. As they got there, Serena drives through the dirt valley, getting the girls dirty but having so much fun. Amy was yelling in her head since she can't say it out loud due to the helmet. After Serena drove, she showed Amy how to drive a four wheeler.

"Whew this is fun!" Amy squealed in excitement.

After driving the four wheeler through the dirt valley, Serena and Amy arrived back home. As they got there, they took their uniforms off so that the floors don't get dirty. It was a good thing they had some clean clothes under their uniforms. The girls go inside the house.

Serena goes to the kitchen and brings some warm left over spaghetti and meatballs they ate last night.

"Ya hungry?" Serena asked as she sets some plates down on the wooden table.

"Yes please" Amy said as she takes her seat and eats her spaghetti and meatballs.

After the girls finished eating their food they decided to take it easy for once. Serena was in the living room, reading To kill a mockingbird while Amy was reading Darkness before dawn.

While the girls are reading let's see how Jordan is doing.

Jordan was at his house, studying pre-calculus in his room. He and his brothers don't go to school since they're mobians but he likes to learn new things. He also wears glasses like Serena since he can't see quite very well in a far distance. Just then his room door burst open.

"Yo Chorny come do my chores" it was his brother Ben.

"No Ben I already did most of the house chores and it took me at least four hours" Jordan said as he rolled his eyes.

"And why are you wearing those glasses you don't need them, they make you look like a nerd" Ben scoffed as he snatched Jordan's glasses off his face.

"Hey! Give them back Ben!" Jordan yelled as he tries to get his glasses back from his brother.

"Not until you do my chores" Ben said.

Just then Garret came in Jordan room's.

"Yo Chorny come do my chores" Garret said.

"No way!" Jordan said struggle to get his glasses back with his ben shoving his face to reach for his glasses.

"Alright then" Garret said as he spilled coffee and alcohol all over Jordan's bed.

"Hey!" Jordan yelled as he pushed Ben out of the way.

"What the hell man?!" Jordan yelled in anger.

"What you couldn't do my chores so this is your punishment" Garret said as he smirked.

"And also this" Ben said as threw Jordan's glasses on the floor and step on them, breaking them.

"Dude!" Jordan glared at his brothers.

Just then Jordan, Ben, and Garret's father came into Jordan's room. His father was a black hedgehog with straight back quills and green eyes.

"What's going on here, I'm trying to watch the news?!" the father yelled.

"Dad, Ben and Garret ruined my bed and glasses, I was trying to study my pre-calculus but they wanted me to do their chores" Jordan said.

"Jordan I don't care alright, just go to bed, you two just go" the father said.

"What! that's your parental guide, I have to go to bed and they just get away with it!" Jordan yelled in anger.

"Jordan shut up I mean there's nothing I can do about it so if you will just-"the father was cut off by Jordan.

"No Dad! I sick and tired of this shit! I mean you were never there for me or by my side only to Ben and Garret's, this has gone long enough!" Jordan yelled in anger.

"Jordan just go to bed and" his father was cut off again.

"No Dad! I'm not taking any orders from you anymore, I'm done, and you know what I'm moving out!" Jordan shouted as he pushed his brothers and dad out of his room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Jordan packed all of his stuff in his suitcase and money. He ignores the knocking and yelling to open the door. After packing, he sees a picture of his mother along with his family. He cuts his brothers and father out of the picture with a pair of scissors, leaving him and his mother on the picture.

Jordan then storms out of his room and outside of the house, carrying his suitcase. As he arrived on the front porch his brothers and father followed him.

"I'm tired of this shit and you can't do anything about it!" Jordan said angrily as he storms off in a rage.

His brothers and father shrugged and didn't care as they go back inside the house.

A while later, Jordan was at the park. He then sits on a park bench and calms down from his rage.

"Great now I got nowhere to go" Jordan muttered sadly.

He then takes out his picture of him and his mom. She was a white hedgehog with straight down long quills tied in a French braid and has blue eyes like Jordan, wearing a professional MMA fighting outfit. He smiled a little because he misses his mother.

"I wish you were here mom" Jordan signed sadly.

"Wow your Mother looks beautiful" a voice said.

"Ah!" Jordan jumped in surprised and turned around, seeing the neon light blue and pink female hedgehogs.

"Sorry Jordan didn't mean to scare you" Serena said.

"Oh hi guys" Jordan said sadly as he sits back down.

"Are you okay Jordan?" Amy asks as she sits down with him, along with Serena.

"I'm fine" Jordan sadly lied.

"You are not fine, I can tell by your tone of voice" Serena said.

"Fine I just had a big fight with my family which ended me to move out because I had enough" Jordan said sadly.

'I'm really sorry Jordan" Serena said.

"Me too, I'm really sorry" Amy said.

"Thanks guys but now I have nowhere to go" Jordan said.

"Hey why don't you come live with us, I got plenty of room at my house, heck I have only seven more open rooms" Serena said.

"Really?" Jordan asked.

"Of course, after all that's what friends are do, they look out for each other" Serena said.

"Thank you so much guys I really had enough of my family, I could really get out on my own" Jordan said.

"You're welcome Jordan" the girls said at the same time and hugged Jordan.

A while later the hedgehogs made it to the house. Jordan walks around the house, admiring it's beautiful interior. He then stops seeing a black and white picture of a military Army couple in uniform. The female looks almost like Serena whose holding a male hedgehog's hand.

"Yep those are my grandparents" Serena said as she came up to them.

"Your grandmother looks just like you and she's really pretty" Jordan said.

"Thanks, so what movie do you want to watch? I'll let you pick since you're new in the house" Serena said.

"Hmm" Jordan hummed as he looked through the dvds to see what movie.

He then stopped and picked Zootopia.

"I've heard this movie is great but I've never watched it" Jordan said.

"Alright Zootopia it is, Amy and I will go bring some popcorn, drinks, and snacks" Serena said as she and Amy left to the kitchen.

After the girls finished making the popcorn, drinks, and snacks, the hedgehogs began to watch to movie.

After the movie was over, everyone was going bed. Jordan was sleeping in the sky blue room. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, probably from his fight with his family. Jordan couldn't sleep, so he decided to get up and walk to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he got there, he pours a glass of water and sits down on the wooden table since he still can't sleep.

Serena woke up and goes downs to get a drink of water too. As she got there, she was surprised to see Jordan up and drinking his water with a sad look.

"Jordan are you okay?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine" Jordan lied.

"You are not fine you look sad and tensed" Serena said as she goes behind him.

"What are you –" Jordan didn't finished asking his question when Serena began to gently rub his back with her hands.

Jordan felt calmed and relaxed by this, causing him to purr.

"Puuruurrr" Jordan purred.

"Are you purring Jordan?" Serena asked still massaging his back.

"What no" Jordan lied with a blush.

"It's okay it's normal even I purr too" Serena said.

"Really" Jordan said.

"Yeah" Serena said as she continued massaging his back.

Ten minutes later, Serena finished massaging Jordan's in tensed back.

"Thanks for the back massage Serena, no one has ever given me that except my mom she always do it to help me relax and go to sleep" Jordan said.

"You're welcome" Serena said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'm ready to go to bed now" Jordan said as he got up.

"You know Jordan if you feel a little more tense you can sleep with me if you want" Serena said.

Jordan's heart pounded. Sure he wasn't sleeping well after his big fight with his family but he could use some comfort.

"I would like that Serena" Jordan said.

The two made their way up to Serena's room. Her room was neon green and dark black. Her bed is also a medium normal sized bed. Serena and Jordan got in the covers and falls asleep. After an hour pass, Jordan, still sleeping, unconsciously wrapped his arms around Serena, bringing her close to him, with her back touching his chest. He smiled and so did she.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morning has come and the sun has rose, with the sun light beaming through the woods and the early sun rise is pink and golden. Amy was the first to wake up as she stretched herself up. She then gets out of bed and walked to the kitchen seeing Serena and Jordan not up yet. With nothing else to do, Amy decided to make breakfast for them.

Outside the house, Sonic was outside of the house.

"I really need to tell her how truly sorry I am" Sonic said as he made his way up to the door step.

Amy was cutting some sliced ham and peppers for an omelet. She heard the door knock and sets the food and knife down. As she goes up to the door, she looks through the open peep hole to see who it is but growled since it was Sonic. Amy locked the door and goes back to cooking. Sonic then sees a window and it was unlocked. He then lets himself into the house and sees Amy cutting the peppers and ham. Sonic goes up to her and wraps his arms around his neck.

Amy was startled and pushed the intruder but groaned only to find out that it's Sonic.

"Sonic what are you doing here?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Amy please listen I'm sorry for everything please I want you back" Sonic begged.

"Yeah right since I became a master of mixed martial arts and kickboxing" Amy snapped sarcastically.

"Please Amy what can I do to get you forgive me" Sonic begged again.

"Hm I don't know you can get lost and leave me alone" Amy snapped sarcastically.

"Please Amy I need you more than anything" Sonic begged with a sad look.

Amy looked at his emerald green eyes and sees regret and pain.

"Okay fine but you need to make it up to me somehow" Amy said.

"I'm willing to make it up to you Amy" Sonic said.

"For starters you can help me make breakfast for me, Serena, and Jordan and you need to apologize to her for barging into the house the other day" Amy said as she glared at him.

"Hey I'm sorry I just wanted you back Ames" Sonic said.

"Sonic never seduce someone just to get them back, karma will get you" Amy said as she slices the ham and peppers.

"Okay" Sonic said as he takes food out of the fridge and helps Amy make breakfast.

While Sonic and Amy cook, Serena and Jordan were still sleeping. Serena was resting her head on Jordan's chest, while he has his right arm around her. Serena begins to wake up and Jordan too. As the two woke up, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Morning" Serena said softly with a smile.

"Morning" Jordan said softly too with a smile.

The made their way down to the kitchen, only to find Amy and Sonic cooking them breakfast.

"Good morning Am-"Serena stopped as she saw Sonic with a surprised look.

"Amy what is he doing here, is he here to seduce you again?" Serena asked sternly as she goes up to the blue hedgehog.

"Woah woah, easy Serena, he's not here to mess with me, he just came here to apologize" Amy said as she came in front of Sonic.

"Hmph how do I know he has learned his lesson and won't hurt you again" Serena glared at Sonic.

"Please he's really sorry and has learned his lesson, so don't hurt him" Amy said.

"Okay fine" Serena said.

"Hey I'm really sorry that I barged in your house um" Sonic asked for the neon light blue hedgehog's name.

"Serena, Serena Moira Anthony, and if you ever hurt my best friend again, I'll knee kick you as hard" Serena said sternly to Sonic.

"I won't I promised" Sonic said nervously.

"And I'm Jordan" Jordan introduced himself.

"Well now that's settled who's hungry?" Amy said.

Everyone was now eating breakfast. The hedgehogs were eating fruits, omelet, mini sausages, and healthy fruit blended juice.

"So how did you manage to buy this house Serena, it's gotta be worth a fortune" Sonic said admiring the interior of the house.

"Thank you and no I'm not that rich, my grandparents built it" Serena said.

"Really why would they build a house here in the woods" Sonic asked.

"Well it's not about the amount of oxygen we receive from trees or that there are no non mobian predators and snakes uh I hate snakes" Serena shuddered at the last part.

"But it's where my grandparents met together and alone" Serena said.

"Really did they quickly become friends there?" Sonic asked.

"No my grandparents at first hated each other, but then they fell in love with each other" Serna said.

"Really what happened?" Sonic asked.

"It's a long story but anyway shouldn't you be worrying about Eggman, Amy told me that you fought him and protect the people back at the knothole?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry Eggman hasn't come up with anything yet" Sonic said.

"Okay" Serena said as she and the rest continues to finish their breakfast.

After breakfast was done, Sonic was looking around the house. He then sees a picture of Serena's Grandparents and Parents in their Army uniform.

"Are those your Parents and Grandparents?" Sonic asked.

"Yes my parents died in an ambush when I was eight, my grandpa died in an accident when I was thirteen, and my grandma, she died of sickness when I was fifteen" Serena said with sadness.

"I'm really sorry Serena" Sonic said, he's beginning to feel sympathy for the light neon blue hedgehog.

"It's fine Sonic" Serena said.

"No it's not, and believe me you're not the only one, I've felt the same way too when I lost my dad" Sonic said.

"Oh what happened?" Serena asked.

"Long when me and my siblings Sonia and Manic were born, my dad always plays and loves us no matter what. But one day when there was a rebellious attack from the anti mobians, my dad sacrificed himself and told my mom to run and take me and my siblings far away safe, when she turned back, dad was killed. We were so shocked and sadden by this. As the years passed I became a freedom fighter at the knothole while my Mom and siblings still lives in Mobotropolis." Sonic said.

"I'm really sorry Sonic that was a very brave thing your father has done" Serena said.

"Yeah and you did a very good job taking care of Amy, I hope you can forgive me since you see me disgraceful for yelling at Amy" Sonic said.

"I forgive you Sonic and next time, use your head before using your mouth" Serena said.

"Okay I will" Sonic said.

A while later, the hedgehogs were now at Station Square, walking through the city with nothing else to do.

"The city here is really nice, maybe I should move here" Sonic said.

"Really but what about the freedom fighters and Eggman?" Serena asked.

"Ah don't worry I am the fastest so I'll get there any time when trouble calls" Sonic said.

All of a sudden a giant robot came in and it was Eggman controlling it.

"Ho ho ho" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Eggman" Sonic and Amy said at the same time.

"Well well if it isn't Sonic and Amy, ah I see you have two new friends" Eggman said looking at Serena and Jordan.

"What do you want Egghead?" Sonic asked sternly.

"Well, fighting in the Knothole is boring me too much so I decided to plan my evil schemes at the biggest city, Station Square and I am surprised to see that you rats are here" Eggman said.

"Yeah well think again Eggface nothing is going to stop us" Sonic said as he spins dash at Eggman's robot.

"Minions attack!" Eggman called his army minions to attack the hedgehogs.

Amy and Serena summoned their weapons and hit every minion bot while Jordan dodges and kicks the bots. Sonic was still battling against the robot but it's arm knocked him to the ground.

"UH!" Sonic grunted.

"Sonic!" Amy, Serena, and Jordan said at the same time.

"I got you now Sonic" Eggman said as he was about to stomp on him.

"Not on my watch" Amy said as she hammers the robot foot hard, knocking a big chunk.

"You rat!" Eggman said.

"Hey Eggman have some water will ya!" Serena said as she lacrosse threw water orbs with her lacrosse racket causing the robot to be electrocuted.

"No I should make water proof robots next time!" Eggman yelled.

"Have kick will ya" Jordan said as he kicks on the robot causing it to fall on the ground.

After the robot fell, Eggman was ejected from controlling the robot.

"Catch ya later Eggface!" Sonic yelled with a smirk.

"Great job everyone" Amy said as the hedgehogs high fived each other.

"Yeah you know we make a pretty good team don't we?" Serena said.

"Yeah definitely" Sonic said.

"Sonic I'm sorry how rude I was to you" Serena said.

"It's fine Serena, I'm sorry that I wasn't a good enough friend" Sonic said.

"It's cool, so friends?" Serena said holding her hand out.

"Friends" Sonic said as she shook her hand.

"Well now that that's settled, we should invite all our friends to come to Station Square" Amy said.

"That sounds like a good idea Ames but where can we hang out?" Sonic said.

"Hello my house is big enough for almost twenty people" Serena said sarcastically.

"Alright fine then it's settled, plus you'll like our friends Serena and Jordan" Sonic said.

"Can't wait to meet them" Serena said.

The hedgehogs went back to Serena's house and get everything ready for their friends to come over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sometime later, Sonic and Amy's friends, along with Sonia and Manic, were at Serena's house in the woods. They told them everything what has happened and why Amy left without saying goodbye because they were worried about her since she disappeared but now relieved since she's okay.

"Wow so you just left after blue boy hurted you?" Rouge said.

"Yeah but I forgive him as long as he learned his lesson" Amy said.

"Well he's lucky to be forgiven because I would've killed him for hurting you Amy" Knuckles said.

"It's fine Knuckles, the past is the past and you learn from it, right now let's enjoy living in the present" Amy said.

"Fine" Knuckles muttered.

"So Serena how long have you been living in this house, it's really nice" Tails said.

"Since I was eight Tails and thanks" Serena said.

"You got any powers Serena?" Silver asked.

"No but I am a master of mixed martial arts and kick boxing, plus I have a lacrosse racket that allows me to fire any kind of balls or orbs" Serena said as she summoned her lacrosse racket.

"Wow" everyone said at the same time.

"Thanks so tell me a little more about you guys" Serena said.

"Well I love to cook and plant flowers" Cream said.

"I love precious jewels, especially the one you're wearing Serena" Rouge said eying on Serena's sapphire medallion.

"Oh no no no Rouge, this necklace was given by my father, that was passed down by my grandparents" Serena said with a stern look.

"Oh I'm sorry Serena" Rouge said.

"It's fine Rouge" Serena said.

"I love to be elegant and a lady" Sonia said.

"I love to be cool, drum, and sometimes steal" Manic said.

"I love to invent things and fly my plane" Tails said.

"I love to fly and travel through time" Silver said.

"I like to do things on my own" Blaze said.

"I like to be alone most of the time" Shadow said.

"And I love to be the strongest" Knuckles said.

"Wow" Serena said.

"What about you Miss Serena what do you like to do?" Cream asked.

"Well I really enjoy learning on my own, my favorite subject to study is Anatomy and Physiology, plus I like to practice my combat, be alone for once, watch classic cartoons, and walk and ride through the forest" Serena said.

"Wow, that's very impressive Miss Serena" Cream said.

"Thank you and you all are very nice" Serena said with a smile.

"So are you and Jordan too" Tails said.

"How about you Mr. Jordan what do you like to do?" Cream asked.

"Well I like to practice my combat, be alone for once, study on my own, my favorite is pre-calculus, and relax" Jordan said.

"Wow that's impressive Mr. Jordan" Cream said.

"Thanks Cream" Jordan said.

"Well it's getting pretty late now, you guys can crash here for the night" Serena said.

Everyone smiled at her for letting them stay here for the night.

At night everyone is asleep. The girls have their own rooms and the boys have their own rooms except Manic, Knuckles, and Silver since they find the living room sofas more comfortable and a window to see a good view of the forest, they had their own sofas to sleep by their selves. Sonic was sleeping by himself in the grey guest room. He couldn't sleep so he gets up and goes to Amy's room. As he opens his door he sees Amy sleeping so peacefully.

Instead of waking her up and ask her, he gets under the covers and hugs her softly.

"Hmm Sonic" Amy said quietly.

"Hi Amy didn't mean to startle you, can I please sleep with you? I really miss you" Sonic asked softly.

"Of course Soniku" Amy said with warm smile.

The two snuggled up to each other and fell asleep peacefully.

And so with Sonic forgiven, he and Amy start over as friends and they were happy, and their friends decided to move to Station Square after Eggman planned his evil schemes there. Amy is still going to stay with Serena along with her friends until they find their own place. Everything was now settled.

The End

 **Don't worry they'll be more stories of this, including a Sonamy and a Jordan and Serena, if you like them together. Thank you for all your support. And again I don't own anything.**

 **Sonic the hedgehog characters belong to Sega**

 **Serena and Jordan belong to me**


End file.
